Same Love
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: ... and i can't change, even if i tried, even if i wanted to... .:Slash & Femmeslash drabbles:. i. RemusSirius, ii. AlbusScorpius, iii. TeddyJamesII, iv. ParvatiLavender
1. RemusSirius

_For Paula_

* * *

He keeps you sane.

They all do. Every single one of your four wonderful friends keep you in your right mind, whether you're on your 'time of the month' or not. They do everything for you, they broke the law for you, they risk being expelled every month because of you and you feel terrible. You don't want them to be in trouble, but they never get caught, they're always careful and as soon as you know that they're all back in their beds sound asleep, you relax, and you let how grateful you are to have them sink in.

Sirius helps you more than most. He cheers you up when you're down, he cracks jokes when he knows you're upset and he is the only one that you feel you can count on fully. James and Peter are great, but James is more interested in Quidditch and Lily Evans to be bothered with your petty problems and Peter; well, he just doesn't seem as friendly or trustworthy as Sirius.

It is Sirius who helps you when your mother dies (she commits suicide because she cannot stand to be ridiculed over what you are) Sirius who convinces you that you are not worthless and that you deserve a life and to live your life well, it is Sirius who pulls you back when you try to jump from the astronomy tower, Sirius who pulls the knife out of your hand when he finds you, hunched over in the bathroom at three o'clock in the morning, Sirius who pulls you out of your depression when you think you're on the brink of no return.

You know you're a monster

But Sirius tells you otherwise.

And slowly, ever so slowly, you begin to believe him.

You stop thinking about your mother's death, you stop thinking about your Aunt, the only member of your family that you have left, disowning you, you stop thinking about what will happen once every month. You push it all to the corners of your mind and hold it there. At first it is hard, but as each day passes, you find the walls getting stronger and stronger, helping you keep the terrible memories at bay. It is mostly because of Sirius, he tells you constantly how beautiful you are, how you shouldn't keep putting yourself down because of something that you can't control.

You love him for it. You love him so much that you think that your heart will burst open and consume him.

One day it does.

It's not one of your best days, you're tired from a bad night's sleep (the walls are not as strong when Sirius isn't with you) and you are thinking bad thoughts, you think about your mother again and immediately become surly.

Sirius notices almost immediately and you know what is coming. Your heart starts to beat faster as he places his hand on yours.

He tells you not to give up. He tells you that you are always worth it, no matter what anybody says.

You can't help it, you lean over and you kiss him full on the lips. To your surprise, Sirius responds immediately and you can tell straight away that he has wanted this for a long time as well. His lips are urgent on yours. It's like the two of you never want to part again, and you know that you won't, because Sirius loves you, and you love him, and you know that he will never, ever leave.

* * *

**AN: Hi Everyone,**

**So this is going to be a drabble collection, which is based off of the song "Same Love" By Macklemore and Ryan Lewis, it won't actually have anything to do with the song, but it will only feature slash and femmeslash. **

**I hope you liked the first chapter! I'd love it if you could leave a review :)**

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	2. AlbusScorpius

White flashes in front of your eyes

He moves past you swiftly, talking to the girl with the fiery red hair. She laughs a tinkling laugh as he says something that amuses her. You stare enviously after them as they weave their fingers within each other's and a lump rises in your throat as you realise how perfect they are together.

You don't know what's wrong with you as you stare after the happy couple feeling like you want to throw yourself off a cliff. You're _different_ to all of the other boys but for the sake of your sanity you pretend that you're normal. You fawn over the girls with your friends while your heart aches for one Scorpius Malfoy. You know you can never have him. He's dating Rose, your cousin and your best friend since birth. It would break her heart if you told him how you felt.

So you lock away your feelings and try to forget.

You try to forget the majestic boy that has inhabited your life since childhood, you forget all of the fun times that he, you and Rose have had together; sleeping over at each other's houses in the summer, playing Quidditch at The Burrow but the one game Truth or Dare in the dead of night never leaves your thoughts. It was the first time that yours and Scorpius' lips touched.

You can never forget the tingle that went down your spine when he leaned in, lips puckered and kissed you on the lips and pulled away laughing. You don't think he understands how much that action hurt you. You had been hoping against hope that when your lips connected he would convey his hidden feelings for you. But he didn't and you are left with the crippling realisation that he is straighter than a stick of spaghetti.

You don't know how long you can keep your feelings in for. They are bursting at the seams and you feel like if you tell him everything will be alright. But your head knows best, your heart is wrong. Everything will blow up if you show the slightest bit of romantic attention to him; Rose will hate you, your parents will tell you that this 'being attracted to boys' is just a phase, Scorpius will never speak to you again, you will lose all of your friends. You just can't tell anybody out of fear and cowardice.

So you continue to exist. Walking through every single day of your life as though there are landmines planted at strategic points that you have to make sure to avoid. You steer clear of Scorpius as much as possible; you can't stand to see him and Rose together. You keep to yourself and hide your emotions deep in your soul and lock them there, throwing away the key and making sure you don't remember where you've thrown it by using a simple memory charm.

Before you can even comprehend what's happening, you've finished Hogwarts and are now working for the Ministry of Magic with your father as your boss. You wonder whether he would employ you if he knew the true nature of your feelings for your cousin's boyfriend. You don't know how you got here, only that you're here now and that you have to do something. But you can't. _He _is always on your mind, _him_ with the beautiful pale blonde hair and the majestic smile, _Scorpius_, the one thing you cannot ever have.

* * *

You're not allowed back to work for six months. Your healer has recommended that you take a lot of time off because of your condition. You hate it when it's said like that, _condition_, it makes you sound like you're dying, when really, you're just trying to exist without being pushed down and ridiculed. Depression; it circles around you in dark, gloomy clouds, threatening to burst with rain at any second. Everything is locked away inside, including who you are and it's terrible. You can't admit anything to anybody and sometimes you're glad that you haven't yet. They become more and more disappointed with you every day.

You bite your lip so hard that it bleeds and you curl up in a ball alone and cry yourself to sleep. It feels good to cry, you haven't done so in so long.

* * *

It's been four months since she died. The cancer had eventually gotten the better of Rose and she had passed on, leaving Scorpius with their three young children to care for. You've tried to help as much as possible, but being around Scorpius still hurts you internally, even more now because you know that you have a chance, yet you know that you can never ever go for him.

But this time your heart gets the better of your brain.

You have just finished putting their youngest, Martha, to sleep when Scorpius comes in from work. He smiles tiredly at you as you descend the stairs, careful not to disturb Antares or Lyra, who only emerge from their rooms to eat meals. You linger at the bottom of the stairs, admiring your love from afar. He was so brave, so strong and supportive after Rose's death, but you can see that he's still running on auto-pilot. You can't do anything to act on your feelings… but you do.

Fidgeting, you walk up to him and he asks you what the matter is. You're a ball of stutters and blushes as you finally admit your twenty-five year crush on him. You lose track of what you're saying half way through and can't think of anything else to say. Silence. You don't know what makes you do it, but in the heat of the moment, you reach up and you cup Scorpius' face in your hands and press your lips to his.

It is the same feeling you remember from so long ago. The tingle down your spine, the warmth filling your body from head to toe, the softness of his lips under yours…

He pushes you away and you feel hurt and shock write themselves across your face. He slaps you hard enough to make your teeth rattle in your skull. You slowly turn to face him, biting your lip again as you try to prevent yourself from crying.

He has his hands over his mouth in horror at what he has just done. He hugs you tight and holds you close before taking one look into your eyes and pressing his lips to yours. You savour this kiss, knowing it may well be your last one. You can feel his lips moving opposite yours, hungry for affection, desperate to be loved once more. You oblige, kissing him like there is no tomorrow until he eventually breaks away.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I'm sorry for not noticing, and not seeing. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt."

"Why did you marry Rose then?" you enquire.

"I loved her," Scorpius says, "While I'm gay through and through and I've known this for ages, I really did truly love Rose as more than a friend."

"I'm sorry," you say. Scorpius stares at you grimly and you know what's coming next.

"I'm sorry too," he says, "I can't be with you Al, as much as I would like to. I've got three children to care for and to tell you the absolute truth, I still think that Rose is going to be here to help, even though she won't be here ever again."

You nod, you understand. But you can't help but feel a small glimmer of hope amongst the darkness.

* * *

**AN: First try at AlScor so I hope it didn't suck. **

**This one was for the;**

_**Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp: Prompt #18 – Obliviate**_

_**The Monopoly Challenge **_

**I hope you enjoyed and I'd be very grateful if you could spare two minutes to tell me what you thought and what I could improve on! **

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	3. TeddyJamesII

There is something about Teddy Lupin that draws you in like a bee to a flower. There is something about his majestic blue eyes and his ever changing hair that fascinates you, yet it also scares you at the same time. It scares you because you have always looked up to him, you've always confided in him and to suddenly feel feelings for him that aren't younger brotherly scares the living daylights out of you.

Because oh yes, you do feel differently for the older boy, you feel like your heart is being tugged from your chest and it aches so much when he's around Victoire that you want to fall to the ground and beg for him to fix you.

It's wrong to feel this way for him, you know this all too well. He's your older brother, your best mate, the one that you spent every waking moment with growing up, plotting which adult you could prank next. Falling for him would be like falling for Lily, or even worse, Albus. But even through all of this you know that Teddy Lupin is not your brother, nor is he your cousin and loving him was easier because of that.

You can't tell him though. You know that your brother and sister would shun you for who you loved, your parents would look at you differently when they found out that you liked boys, your cousins would skirt around you and Teddy like you had a disease. You can take that kind of ridicule, you're resilient, but you can't do that to Teddy.

* * *

It's mid-August and you escape the Weasley-Potter-Lupin family get together to sit outside. Fred has come down with the Flu and isn't feeling up to pranking anyone. You're fine with this but you know that without pranking people your mood will go downhill and you'll be focussed on Teddy, who sits with his arm draped around Victoire without a care in the world. You can't bring yourself to watch it, it makes you feel ill.

You slip silently outside, knowing that nobody will miss you for a while, and run around the side of the house to the rungs that you know will take you up onto the roof of the Burrow. You and Teddy used to come up here a lot when you were younger. Mostly to evade the adults as they tried to make you clean up after the dinners.

You dangle your legs over the edge of the roof, noticing how close it was to the ground. You could jump off and land safely without a second thought. You remember how dangerous and high it felt when Teddy brought you up here as a seven year old. Now almost ten years later, it hits you just how much things have changed, and just how much you didn't want them to.

You want Teddy back in your life, not Teddy and Victoire, just Teddy with his low laugh and wide grin. You want the boy that you played with as a child, not the man who you know today.

* * *

Tears stream down your face as you read the letter from Teddy and your heart breaks into pieces slowly, like the torture is being drawn out as long as it possibly can, and you don't think it'll ever stop.

_James,_

_I'm sorry that you've had to keep this all bottled up for such a long time, but thanks for telling me. I do love you James, but you're my brother, and I love you as a brother. I'm here for you if you need help with anything, mate._

_Teddy._

The worst part was, he was so nice about it. It would've been better if he had yelled at you, screamed abuse at you or just not answered you at all and given you cold looks at family get-togethers. Anything was better than this. You feel hollow and empty, you feel as if you're falling deeper and deeper into the void; spiralling dangerously close to insanity as you hold the letter in your hands and draw your knees up to your chest.

You had poured out your heart to him, and he had let you down so gently that it hurts more than if he had dropped you from a height of fifty-thousand feet. But the reason why it hurts so much is because all of your expectations about telling him, all of your fears and concerns were blown away when he sent you that reply, because he didn't judge you in the slightest and you know that at least a small part of the tears rolling down your face are happy ones.

* * *

**For: the Big/Lil sis competition with the prompts**: tears, insanity and empty and the pairing James II/Teddy

**The 100 different pairings challenge with the prompt** play

**The Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp with the prompt **wishful thinking

**I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a review with what you thought!**

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**Nayla xx**


	4. ParvatiLavender

Her hand is warm in yours as you snuggle against each other as protection from the cold. Snow whips around you and the wind howls in your ears as you leave the Three Broomsticks and start to head back to school. Everyone else is in the same boat but snowstorm or not, you have to get back to school in time for curfew or there will be consequences.

You can see the outlines of seventh years, running around and casting protection charms that would work as an umbrella, but none of them come near you and her.

"It's bloody cold," You say, your teeth chattering as you press yourself into her body for warmth.

"You think?" she says back, "I can't feel my feet and various other parts."

You snort with laughter; she's never failed to make you laugh. You bow your head against the wind and plough on through the snow, surprised that you're not being bowled over by the sheer force of the wind blowing at you. You can't see anyone else in front of you now, not even the silhouettes you were seeing before.

The wind seems to pick up speed and your face burns as it slices past you, the snow being pushed into your face so hard that you feel like it's going to leave indents.

"Come on," she says, "We can't get back to school in this!"

You're almost glad when she pulls you over to stand in the doorway of Madam Puddifoot's teashop. The two of you look at each other for a while. The snow in her tousled hair that wasn't protected by her beanie, her damp clothes and the scent on the air that makes your senses go wild.

Madam Puddifoot greets you with a smile and a look of sympathy, she's glad that she doesn't have to leave her shop to go anywhere and you can't blame her.

She shakes her head and water flies everywhere, you laugh as the droplets land on your face and wrap your arms around yourself, you're completely soaked to the bone and have no way of drying yourself apart from sitting in front of the heater.

You walk over to one of the many empty booths and sit down, Lavender sliding into the seat opposite you and wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered.

"Here," you say, holding your arms out for her, "I'll keep you warm."

She shakes her head, teeth chattering, "I'm not cold."

You give her a deadpan look, "Lav, you're shivering your arse off, come here."

You see her bite her lip before relenting and moving over to the same side of the table as you. You wrap your arms around her and breathe in her scent, wanting nothing more to stay like this forever. You close your eyes and listen to her breathing and the feel of her chest rising up and down.

Someone clears their throat and you look up to see Madame Puddifoot standing above you with two steaming mugs of tea in her hands. She smiles and puts them down on the table, quietly muttering, "On the house."

You're disappointed as Lavender breaks away from your embrace and grabs her tea, wrapping her hands around it and pulling it to her chest, savouring the warmth that it gave her.

You reach out for yours and take a sip of the sweet liquid, all the while never taking your eyes off of Lavender. Your eyes flit over every feature of her face, studying it over and over again. The way that her mouth moves to sip her tea, the way that her eyes close with pleasure as the warm liquid hits her tongue, the way that she sighs in relief when she brings the cup away from her lips, the way that her tongue darts over her lips to catch any of the tea that may still reside there and you find yourself thinking of several _other_ things that she could be doing with her tongue.

"Lavender," you say quickly, shaking the thought from your head.

"Mmm," she says, looking up at you and you find your palms sweating. There are so many things that you could say to her. So many things that would most definitely not be appropriate. You want to tell her how you feel about her, but you just can't. You can't ruin the strong friendship that the two of you have.

"Thanks for coming into Hogsmeade with me today," you say, silently cursing yourself for not saying what was really on your mind, "It was fun."

She laughs, "That's okay," she says, grinning, "I don't think anybody minds doing things with the person that they love."

Your heartbeat speeds up as you hear the word love emanate from her lips and you feel your eyes widen in surprise and in shock. Lavender smirks at your expression as your mouth drops open.

"Par, close your mouth, you'll catch a fly," she snickers and you shut it abruptly still looking at her in shock.

"Did you just say-"

"Love? Yeah," Lavender said bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck. She looks up at you and grins slightly, "I love you, Par. If you don't feel like that for me can we still be friends at least?"

And before you know what you're doing you're rambling on and on and on about how long you have wanted to tell her but have never found the courage, about all of those nights that you spent lying awake in bed dreaming of nothing else but having her by your side. As you speak you see Lavender's eyes becoming softer and softer and before you know what's happened she's placed a finger on your lips, silencing you immediately.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispers softly in your ear and it sends shivers down your spine.

And slowly, you move your face down to meet hers, capturing her lips with your own. You feel like there are fireworks being let off in the distance as tingles of pleasure shudder down your spine as you kiss each other passionately. Her hand snakes around your waist and you wrap your arms around her, drawing her in closer, your lips never parting in the process.

You are so caught up in kissing Lavender that you don't realise that the thunderstorm outside has passed. But frankly, you don't really care.

* * *

**AN: For**

**The House Cup Competition Round 2: Prompts – **_**A Character denying something, thunderstorm, "shut up and kiss me" and wand**_

**ASAWAU Competition: Prompts – **_**Shock, snow, space, regret**_

**I'd love it if you could spare the time to leave me a review in the box below! **

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**Nayla xx**


End file.
